Coming of the Gazelle
by Eva aka Pinkfox
Summary: Kim is not the only one who gets their powers back. Sequel to Return of the Crane.


Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. They are Sabans.  
  
Authors note: This is a sequel to "Return of the crane". For the explanation of Kims healing power, read "Some unexpected gifts". This fanfic leaves the Saban timeline completely  
  
   
  
1.1.1 Coming of the gazelle  
  
Eva  
  
   
  
It had been nearly two moths since Kim had joined Lightspeed as the Pink Ninja Ranger. She still fought with a secret identity. But what didn't was a secret was her relationship with the Titanium Ranger. After six weeks they had become very close.  
  
Kim absolutely didn't regret leaving her gymnastics career as coach. This was where she was meant for: defending Earth, and her people.  
  
But tonight she wasn't protecting Earth. Tonight she was just on a date with her new found love.  
  
***  
  
Together they entered the hall of Mariner Bay Theatre. It was a very formal affaire where they were going. Ryan was in black smoking with a silvery bow tie and cummerbund, Kim was in a long, glittery, pink dress and matching high heels. It was a premiere of "the Nutcracker".  
  
Quickly they brought their coats to the cloakroom and headed towards there places. They had with an excellent sight on the stage.  
  
A girl handed them their programmes and they took their places. They just had the time to read thru the dancers list. Kim read a certain name and was pleasantly surprised. Just as she wanted to whisper something to Ryan the orchestra started playing. Kim shook her head and directed her gaze to the stage.  
  
Suddenly the curtains opened and a woman in a purple tutu appeared on the stage. The woman had long blond hair, pulled back in a neat bun. Kim sat back to enjoy the performance of her successor.  
  
***  
  
In the break she told Ryan about the prima ballerina and her background. He was pleasantly surprised. Kim headed in the direction of the stage entries. A man stopped her and asked: "Can I help you, Miss?"  
  
Kim nodded. "Can you ask Miss Hillard if she wants to see Kimberly Hart after the show? I am an old friend of her."  
  
The man nodded and headed backstage. Five minutes later he returned with a positive answer. Kim thanked him and headed back to her place with Ryan.  
  
***  
  
The curtains of the stage just opened, when Kim told Ryan more about Kat Hillard.  
  
Then the couple sat back to enjoy the show. But the peaceful sitting only lasted for ten minutes.  
  
Then the spotlights turned off. That wasn't supposed the happened and Kim and Ryan knew that both. Both felt their hackles rice and Ryan already twisted his wrist.  
  
Then there was chaos.  
  
The lights in the auditorium went back on. And everywhere were Batlings holding people. Also Kat. Suddenly she slammed a foot in a Batling, who went flying. Another one holding her threw she over her back. Then a Batling slashed her with a sword a number of times. Kat went down with some serious injuries.  
  
When Kim saw that she screamed. The long scream turned in her morphing cry: "Pink Ninja Crane Power."  
  
A pink flash filled the air and she was wearing her Pink Ninja costume. Beside her Ryan also morphed and the two ran in the direction of the stage.  
  
***  
  
Kat felt the hands holding her. When the lights came back on, she saw that she was being held. Old battle instincts began to rise and she slammed her feet in one of the black creatures. Then managed to free an arm and threw a creature over her shoulder. Suddenly she felt stabs of pain in her chest and everything started to become black. Just before everything became black she heard a woman scream and then a familiar voice who cried: "Pink Ninja Crane Power." Then everything became completely black and Kat knew nothing anymore.  
  
***  
  
Kim jumped on the stage and dove in the horde of Batlings. Ryan was just behind her. Quickly they fought their way to the injured woman.  
  
Kim quickly twinned and kicked the Batlings away from Kat, while Ryan made a call to the Aquabase.  
  
***  
  
Ten minutes later the Rescue Rover arrived at the theatre, with the other Rangers.  
  
Quickly they hurried inside.  
  
Inside they took one second to oversee the situation. Ryan was fighting Batlings around the stage and Kim was kneeled by a person on the stage.  
  
Carter quickly gave some orders: "Chad, Kelsey, the Batlings on the right. Dana, go to the stage and help Kim and Ryan. Joel, we go left."  
  
Everyone spread out and started fighting Batlings.  
  
***  
  
Kim was kneeled beside Kat. Kat had a serious stab wound in the chest and probably the sword had hit one of her lungs.  
  
Kim shook her head and turned her head to the side for a moment when she heard the noise beside her. Dana was heading toward her and Ryan.  
  
She turned her attention back to the woman before her and thought back to a fight with a monster named the Ostrichor. In that fight they had discovered a side effect of the Ninja Powers.  
  
Kim wondered if she still had her healing powers.  
  
She placed her hands on Kats chest and closed her eyes. A hot pink glow started to build up around her hands. Then it started to surround Kat.  
  
***  
  
Dana looked at the stage with big eyes. Kims hands were glowing pink and then the body of the woman started to glow. Quickly she hurried to Kims side and started to kick the approaching Batlings away.  
  
***  
  
Kims was starting to feel like that all her energy was drained.  
  
A voice appeared in her head. "Young crane, ask the help of other Pink Rangers in the universe. Focus and the current and former Pink Rangers will hear you. Ask them to send energy."  
  
Kim recognized the voice of Ninjor and did what he had said.  
  
Her head started also to glow pink. "Pink Rangers or former Pink Rangers, please hear my call. I am the Pink Ninja Ranger. I can heal. A woman who once was a Pink Ranger is hurt very seriously. I can heal her, but I need your help. Please send me energy, so that I am able to help her."  
  
***  
  
Dana heard Kims message in her head. Quickly she kicked another Batling away and hurried to Kims side.  
  
Dana placed her gloved hands on Kim shoulders, closed her eyes and started sending energy.   
  
***  
  
On Mirinoi two young blond women were sitting on a couch.  
  
Their names were Kendrix Morgan and Karone from KO-35. They were both former Pink Galaxy Rangers.  
  
When they were talking calmly about the assignment of tasks in the house their heads started to glow pink and they heard a message.  
  
"Pink Rangers or former Pink Rangers, please hear my call. I am the Pink Ninja Ranger. I can heal. A woman who once was a Pink Ranger is hurt very seriously. I can heal her, but I need your help. Please send me energy, so that I am able to help her."  
  
When the message had faded away, Karone and Kendrix looked at each other and nodded.  
  
Then they closed their eyes, gave each other a hand and started sending the energy.  
  
When Leo Corbett entered, he got a shock when he saw Karone and Kendrix sitting on the couch, both glowing pink.  
  
***  
  
Cassandra Chan just started to sing for her new video clip, when she heard a message in her head.  
  
"Pink Rangers or former Pink Rangers, please hear my call. I am the Pink Ninja Ranger. I can heal. A woman who once was a Pink Ranger is hurt very seriously. I can heal her, but I need your help. Please send me energy, so that I am able to help her."  
  
Quickly she lifted her hand and stopped the music.  
  
"Excuse me, could we wait for few moments? I am suddenly not feeling so well." Cassie asked.  
  
On the director confirming nod she headed towards her dressing room and started to focusing and sending the energy.  
  
***  
  
Everywhere in the universe Pink Rangers and former Pink Rangers felt Kim's message and the most of them started sending energy.  
  
Suddenly hundred or more pink energy beams entered the auditorium and hit Kim.  
  
For a moment she was glowing completely pink, but then the energy transferred to her hands and thru that to Kat. Her hands and Kat started to glow even brighter.  
  
***  
  
The other Lightspeed Rangers had defeated the Batlings and were now staring to the stage. Kim's hands and the woman was glowing a hot pink. Dana had her hands on Kim's shoulders and she was glowing a soft pink.  
  
***  
  
Kat felt her returning slowly to her own body. It was if she was being drawn there by pink chords.  
  
Suddenly she could open her eyes and when she did all she could see was pink light.  
  
***  
  
Kim saw that Kat opened her eyes and stopped the energy flow. Then she sent another message.  
  
"Thanks, my fellow Rangers. I have succeeded in my goal. My successor is healed. Again, my thanks."  
  
Everywhere in the universe the Rangers who had sent energy heard the message and stopped their energy flow.  
  
***  
  
Kat saw the pink glow being drained away form her sight. She started to see a masked face.. Then five helmeted faces appeared also in her range of vision.  
  
After blinking a few times she realized that it were Ranger helmets. And she recognized the masked face as the Pink Ninja Ranger.  
  
She started to sit up and was relieved when she felt a soft hand behind her back who helped her. The Pink Ninja Ranger went to the silver-colored Ranger  
  
The Pink Ranger took of her helmet and revealed a face of a young, blond woman with blue eyes. The other Rangers quickly followed her example. The Yellow Ranger was a woman with dark, curly hair, the Green Ranger was a Afro-American man with smiling eyes, the Blue Ranger was an Asian man and the Red Ranger was a Caucasian male with light hair and blue eyes.  
  
Kat wanted to stand up, but the Pink Ranger said: "I think you can better wait for a few moments, Miss. My name is Dana Mitchell."  
  
The other Rangers quickly said their names and Kat turned her look to the last two remaining Rangers.  
  
The silver-colored Ranger supported the Pink Ninja Ranger, who was busy removing her mask. Then she turned around.  
  
Kat got a shock when she saw the face of Kim.  
  
***   
  
Kim saw her friend turning very pale and she kneeled down beside her.  
  
"Are you okay, Kat?" she asked.  
  
Kat shook her head and nodded. "Just a bit shocked. When have you become a Ranger again? And I thought that the Ninja Powers were destroyed."  
  
"About six weeks ago. I was attacked in the training hall and I was able to morph. I have fought with the Lightspeed Rangers since them." Kim explained shortly.  
  
Ryan had also taken his helmet of and Kim quickly introduced him. But she didn't tell about her relationship with him.  
  
Then Carter spoke. "Kim, can you tell us a little bit more about this woman? She seems to know all about your history."  
  
Kat grinned and said: "I can do that myself. My name is Katherine Hillard. I was also a Power Ranger, just like Kim. When she went to Florida to train, I was her successor. Kim, how did you manage to heal me? I have healed also as the Pink Ninja Ranger, but I couldn't heal such large wounds."  
  
"I asked all the Pink Rangers and former Pink Rangers in the universe for help. They sent me energy which I used to heal you. Would you mind coming with us to the Aquabase, so that we can check you out properly?" Kim told.  
  
Kat agreed and Kelsey and Dana helped her up and walking to the Rescue Rover. Kim put her mask on again an Ryan helped her walk to Rescue Rover.  
  
***  
  
Kat lay calmly on the bed in the infirmary while Miss Fairweather ran different scanners over her.  
  
While Miss Fairweather had been busy, Kat and Kim had been catching up with what happened since Muiranthias. Kim had told Kat about her relationship with Ryan, but hadn't asked the question yet which was burning inside her.  
  
Now she gathered enough courage and asked: "Are you and Tommy still together?"  
  
"Yes, we are. Tommy is building up his own martial arts school, while I am on my last tourney for a while. We have plans to get married." Kat told, a little bit hesitating.  
  
Kim nodded. "Good to know that he has found someone to be happy with."  
  
Then Miss Fairweather spoke: "You are okay again, Katherine. The scans don't show any damage."  
  
Kat nodded and came of the bed.  
  
Suddenly a blue glow appeared in the infirmary. It looked like a teleportation beam. The glow formed into Ninjor.  
  
***  
  
Ninjor saw the three women gaping at him. He smiled inside his self.  
  
"Hello Ninjor, what are you doing here?" Kim said, after she had come over her shock.  
  
"Hello young crane. I have come for Katherine. The Power wants that she discovers her own Animal Guide and Color."  
  
Both Kim and Kat were stunned. Miss Fairweather was still gaping at the blue armoured figure.  
  
Kim turned her look to Miss Fairweather. "Miss Fairweather, this is Ninjor. He has issued us our Ninja Powers. Ninjor, this is the inventor of the Lightspeed Powers, together with Billy."  
  
Ninjor nodded towards Miss Fairweather. "Katherine, I must ask you to return with me to my temple."  
  
Kat thought for a moment, but nodded then. "That's alright, but is it possible that Kim and Tommy come also?"  
  
Ninjor nodded and said: "I will teleport the Falcon here. Go say goodbye to the people you want."  
  
Kim left the room with Miss Fairweather, while Kat spoke with Ninjor.  
  
***  
  
When Kim returned, with Ryan who wanted to meet Ninjor, she heard three voices coming from the infirmary. One was Kat's, the other was Ninjor's and the last was Tommy's…  
  
Ryan looked at Kim for a moment and then asked: "Are you okay?"  
  
Kim nodded. "I have told you everything about Tommy. Just a bit nervous to see him again."  
  
Ryan laid an arm around Kim's shoulders and together they entered the infirmary.  
  
***  
  
Tommy looked up when Kim and Ryan entered.  
  
Kat had told him very quickly what had happened and had also named Kim's new relationship. Kim and he had talked about the letter after Muiranthias and they had sorted things out, but to see her enter with her new friend shocked him a little.  
  
Kim smiled at Tommy. He was still handsome and looked very good in his blue jeans and white shirt. She had realized that she still loved him long ago, but she loved him as a brother.  
  
She slipped away from under Ryan's arm went over to Tommy. She gave him a quick hug and said: "Hello Tommy. Good to see you again. Kat has told you what happened?"  
  
Tommy nodded and Ryan approached them. "Hello, Kim has told me a great deal about you. I am Ryan Mitchell, the Titanium Ranger."  
  
Tommy gave him a hand. "I am Tommy Oliver. I have seen things about you on the news. We seem to have the same Ranger background."  
  
Ryan nodded and then Ninjor spoke: "We need to go."  
  
Kim agreed with him and kissed Ryan on the cheek. The she stood beside Ninjor, just like Kat and Tommy and they disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
Ryan stood for a moment and left the chamber.  
  
***  
  
They appeared in Ninjor's temple.  
  
As soon as their forms were solid again, two things happened.  
  
Kim morphed automatically.  
  
Tommy gave a shout: "White Ninja Falcon Power". And he also morphed in his white Ninja uniform, with the Falcon on the golden coin in his chest.  
  
Everyone was surprised at Tommy's morph. They talked for a few moments about it. But then Ninjor asked Kat to stand before him.  
  
"Katherine Hillard, the Power wishes that you find your own Animal Guide and color. Close your eyes and become Ninja, pure of Body, Mind, Heart and Spirit."  
  
Kat closed her eyes and white energy wisps appeared in the temple. They swirled around Kat and there was a flash of light.  
  
Kim and Tommy had to shield their eyes.  
  
When they could see again, Kat was suited up as the Purple Ninja Ranger, without the mask and hood.  
  
Kat opened her eyes and smiled when she saw herself. "I am the Gazelle, quick and elegant." she spoke.  
  
Everyone smiled and Ninjor said: "You have found your color and Animal Guide. Congratulations, young gazelle. Now you can return.  
  
Kat, Kim and Tommy stood with each other and disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
***  
  
The three Ninja Rangers appeared in Rescue Ops, still morphed.  
  
Immediately they were surrounded by people from the base.  
  
Then they saw four other people appear. It were the Yellow, Red, Blue and Black Ninja Rangers.  
  
Seven mouths fell open behind the masks.  
  
Then Dana appeared and she guided everyone to the familiar meeting room. There were the other Lightspeed Rangers, Miss Fairweather and Captain Mitchell.  
  
The Ninja Rangers all demorphed and took a place, together with Dana.  
  
***  
  
When everyone was comfortable, Captain Mitchell started to speak: "About ten minutes ago, the Blue, Red, Black and Yellow Ninja Ranger appeared here. They didn't know why. Do you know something?"  
  
"It seems that the Power wants us to fight again. At least, that is what Ninjor told me, when I morphed six weeks ago." Kim told.  
  
Aisha Campbell, Rocky DeSantos and Adam Park looked shocked when she mentioned Ninjor. Billy Cranston sat calmly, just like Kat and Tommy. They knew already about this.  
  
Suddenly the blue glow of Ninjor teleportation appeared again. Besides that was a green glow.  
  
When both glows had subdued, it was Ninjor and a female in Green Ninja Ranger suit. On the golden coin in her chest was the image of a Reindeer.  
  
***  
  
The Green Ninja Rangers saw the familiar and unfamiliar faces looking at her. Quickly she lifted her hands to her face and removed the mask.  
  
Then she spoke: "I am the Green Ninja Ranger, guided by the Reindeer. For those who not know me, my name is Tanya Sloan, former Yellow Zeo and Turbo Ranger."  
  
Everyone was silent. Then Kat got up and hugged her friend. With that Kim, Tommy, Aisha, Rocky and Adam got up and also hugged their friend.  
  
The warm greeting were disturbed by Ninjor's voice: "My task is now complete. Ninja Rangers, although you can't morph fully, you have your old Ninja Powers back. Also you have your gifts back."  
  
The eight Ninja Rangers stood in a row and Ninjor moved before them.  
  
"Thomas Oliver, White Ninja Ranger, you will be guided by the Falcon again. He also grants you your power to give and take energy, when you wish."  
  
"Katherine Hillard, Purple Ninja Ranger, you will now be guided by the Gazelle. She grants you the power to sense peoples emotions, empathy, when you wish."  
  
"Adam Park, Black Ninja Ranger, you will be guided by the Frog again. He also grants you your power to read peoples minds, telepathy, when you wish."  
  
"Kimberly Hart, Pink Ninja Ranger, you will be guided by the Crane again. She also grants you your power to heal people, when you wish."  
  
"William Cranston, Blue Ninja Ranger, you will be guided by the Wolf again. He also grants you your power to make psychic shields, when you wish."  
  
"Aisha Campbell, Yellow Ninja Ranger, you will be guided by the Bear again. She also grants you your power to move things with you mind, telekinesis, when you wish."  
  
"Rockwell DeSantos, Red Ninja Ranger, you will be guided by the Ape again. He also grants you your power to fire psychic blasts, when you wish."  
  
"Tanya Sloan, Green Ninja Ranger, you will now be guided by the Reindeer. She grants you the power to communicate with animals, when you wish."  
  
After these words, he dissolved in his blue glow, without saying a word.  
  
The Ninja Rangers sat down.  
  
***  
  
The Rangers who didn't knew each other were quickly introduced.  
  
Then Kim spoke: "I have decided to join Lightspeed as long as they need my help. I thought I couldn't do much on my own with my powers. And sometimes there are some extra motivations to stay." With that she gave Ryan a hand and they looked at each other.  
  
Aisha, Tanya, Rocky and Adam were very surprised by the expression of love in the eyes of Kim and Ryan.  
  
Suddenly the clock began to strike eleven times.  
  
Captain Mitchell looked at the clock. "We will continue this meeting tomorrow morning. Kim, Kat and Aisha, would you mind sharing Kim's quarters for this night? Dana, Kesley, would you mind to take Tanya in for the night, if she wants?" The six women nodded and left the meeting room.  
  
Then Captain Mitchell turned to the guys. "We have a quarter prepared for you tonight. If you wish. We can look further tomorrow."  
  
The guys nodded and Captain Mitchell turned to his son. "Ryan, the quarters left from yours are prepared. Would you mind leading them to their quarters?"  
  
Ryan nodded and left, with the four male Ninja Rangers in tow. The other male Rangers also left the meeting room and after a few quick words, Angela Fairweather and Bill Mitchell also went to bed.  
  
The whole Aquabase went to rest, with the exception of a small night crew.  
  
***  
  
Aisha and Kat sat down on a couch while Kim moved around in her quarters to arrange to the beds for Kat and Aisha. Aisha was looking at Kim.  
  
Kim felt the look of Aisha and turned towards her. "What is wrong, Aisha?"  
  
"Kim, I know that I haven't seen you in a while, but are you in love with the Titanium Ranger?" Aisha asked, with a little bit hesitation.  
  
Kim giggled and sat down. "You are right. For about five weeks."  
  
"And what happened between you and Tommy?" Aisha asked.  
  
Kat and Kim looked at each other.  
  
  "Well, that is a very long story. Kim and I will tell you tomorrow. But, in short, Tommy and I are engaged now." Kat told.  
  
Aisha was again very surprised. Then Kim got up and finished the beds.  
  
"I am going to bed. I don't know what you will do, but I say goodnight." Kim ended the conversation and went to bed.  
  
Aisha and Kat followed her example.  
  
***  
  
The next morning was used to catch up and to for and for the both teams to get to know each other.  
  
The were just pleasantly talking, when an alarm went off. Kim reacted immediately and raced to Rescue Ops, with the other Ninja Rangers in tow.  
  
The Lightspeed Rangers were also there already and Captain Mitchell gave them a quick debriefing. There were some strange things in the sky. With that the Lightspeed Rangers hurried to Transport, while the Ninja Rangers lined up.  
  
"It's Morphin Time." Tommy called and the morphing cries rose up from everybody's troth.  
  
"Pink Ninja Crane Power." Kim called  
  
"Red Ninja Ape Power." Rocky shouted.  
  
"Purple Ninja Gazelle Power." Kat intoned.  
  
"Blue Ninja Wolf Power." Billy bellowed.  
  
"Yellow Ninja Bear Power." Aisha invoked her morphing call.  
  
"Black Ninja Frog Power." Adam called.  
  
"Green Ninja Reindeer Power." Tanya's morphing call was.  
  
"White Ninja Falcon Power." Tommy was the last to morph.  
  
With a huge flash of light everyone was dressed in their Ninja outfits. Everyone closed his or her eyes and dissolved into beams of colored light.  
  
Only Ryan stayed behind.  
  
***  
  
They arrived on the battle scene as the Lightspeed Rangers with the Rescue Rover.  
  
It was a chaos there. Everywhere were scared people running and screaming. Batlings were chasing them. The sky was colored black.  
  
Both groups of Rangers immediately started to fight the Batlings and to herder the people away. Also they freed some people were trapped.  
  
The Ninja Rangers used their gifts also generously. Adam's telepathy helped tracking down some people under the rubble and Aisha's telekinesis and Billy's psychic shields helped freeing them. Kim used her healing power also a few times.  
  
In the meantime a beam of light had shot into the sky.  
  
***  
  
In the Aquabase everybody monitored the fight. Ryan was watching a screen with the energy readings, while Miss Fairweather was looking for explanations of the sudden big attack.  
  
Suddenly Miss Fairweather called. When Ryan and Captain Mitchell had reached her, she said: "There is a very rare planetary alignment. Maybe it has something to do with it."  
  
Ryan went over his knowledge about the demons and then suddenly knew what was gonna happen.  
  
They wanted to give Queen Bansheera a bodily form.  
  
Without saying a word he hurried back to the monitor he had been watching and everything clicked in place. Turning to his father and Miss Fairweather he said: "They want to give Queen Bansheera her bodily form. And where this energy is coming from, is the place where the ceremony is taking place."  
  
Miss Fairweather and his father absorbed the information for a few seconds, but then his father nodded and said: "Go."  
  
Without any further words he himself into the direction of transport.  
  
***  
  
Ryan ended by an old warehouse. He spotted some Batlings and tried to avoid them. This didn't worked completely as he had planned.  
  
He nearly had reached the door he was heading for, when it opened and a group of Batlings flowed out, lead by Vypra.  
  
Ryan fought valiantly, but soon he was overwhelmed and taken inside.  
  
***  
  
On the battlefield Kelsey got a call her morpher. "Rangers, thirty minutes ago Ryan went to stop an ceremony at an old warehouse. He hasn't contacted us since then and we can't reach him."  
  
"Roger, we will do something." she replied and collected the other Rangers. Quickly she explained the situation. Carter immediately issued some orders: "Dana, Chad, go to the warehouse and check the situation out." Tommy also issued an order: "Kim, Adam and Billy, go with them. We will join you as the problems here are solved."  
  
The five selected Rangers nodded and headed to the warehouse.  
  
***  
  
Inside the warehouse Ryan was being held by Batlings. He had to watch as a monster chanted and jingled with his staff. Strange energy effects ran over the whole room.  
  
Ryan knew he had to find a solution fast. Fighting the Batlings of wasn't an option. Then he heard an Batlings whisper something in Vypra's ear. Although he couldn't understand everything he understood that the Pink and Blue Lightspeed Rangers were coming his way, together with the Pink, Blue and Black Ninja Rangers.  
  
Suddenly he remembered himself something. Something Kim had told him about their gifts. 'Everyone has his of her own gift. My gift was the power to heal. Adam, the Black Ninja Ranger, was telepathic. He can read minds, speak into them, trace people and it has happened that when one off us was captured that we were able to warn him by calling with our thoughts.'  
  
He relaxed a little in the gripe of the Batlings and closed his eyes. Then he focused on reaching Adam and sending his message.  
  
***  
  
When they were close to the building, Adam suddenly stopped walking. He closed his eyes and around his head was a faint black glow.  
  
Kim stopped also and said: "What are you feeling?"  
  
"Ryan is calling me. He says that they are inside the warehouse and that there the ceremony had been going on. He also says that he is being held by Batlings, but that he can break free with some distraction." Adam reported, eyes closed.  
  
"Well, then we will create some distraction. Adam, can you ask how to come inside the building?" Chad said.  
  
Adam nodded and sent the message. A few seconds later he said: "The blue door ahead of us. But there are Batlings guarding the door." Adam reported and opened his eyes.  
  
The little group huddled together for a minute, made a plan and came into action.  
  
Kim, Billy and Adam lined up and focused, eyes closed. Then they sank into the ground.  
  
Chad and Dana waited till they had disappeared completely and then headed towards the door. Dana pulled her Rescue Blaster and blasted the door. The door flew in backwards, effectively taking out some Batlings.  
  
The two Rangers jumped inside and started kicking the Batlings butt.  
  
***  
  
The three Ninja Rangers 'swam' thru the ground till they reached Ryan. Then they rose out of the ground and started fighting the Batlings. Ryan was also able to break free and morphed.  
  
Soon Dana and Chad reached them. The other Ninja and Lightspeed Rangers weren't far behind.  
  
And the battle was on.  
  
***  
  
The monster who was busy summoning Queen Bansheera, finished his chanting. While a vortex of energy raised itself to the sky he eyed the battle for a moment and he gave a mighty bellow running into the battle.  
  
Soon the other Rangers joined the melee.  
  
The monster, a gold armoured figure called Spellbinder, concentrated his attacks on Carter and Ryan. The other Rangers were again dealing with some battalions Batlings.  
  
The fight flashed everywhere. Soon the other Lightspeed Rangers could join Carter and Ryan in their battle with Spellbinder.  
  
***  
  
In the meantime the air was covered with black cloud wisps and the wind was picking up. The energy vortex was forming the face of Queen Bansheera.  
  
She grinned with a cruel smile and when you looked closely over the sea a flood wave was visible…  
  
***  
  
In the Lightspeed Aquabase, the cadets and technicians were in a state of panic usually only seen in the city above. The whole place began to shake as the waters become heavily disturbed.  
  
"Incoming tidal wave!". Miss Fairweather screamed and her voice is tingled with fear  
  
Captain Mitchell was giving all kinds of orders: "Secure all decks! Close the flood doors!"  
  
The Lightspeed employees worked hard to get everything right. Knobs were tightened and steam poured out everywhere.  
  
***  
  
Kat lifted her food and she kicked one of the Batlings in the groin. Beside her Tommy was whirling thru the Batlings like a tornado. They felt immediately under his powerful kicks and punches.  
  
A little bit further away the Green and Black Ninja Rangers were back to back and also creating a few problems for the Batlings.  
  
But they weren't doing it with the two of them. Not even with all the Ninja Rangers. They were also aided by all kinds of animals, most stray cats. They attacked the Batlings with their claws and the Batlings weren't really glad with that.  
  
Kat grinned by herself. 'Tanya sure learned to learn her gifts fast.' she thought.  
  
***  
  
Ryan slashed Spellbinder on the chest with his axe and he dove quickly away before Spellbinder could hit him. The other Rangers were lined up and called: "Spectra Blast." Immediately the V-Lancers fired the Rangers- colored beams and formed the Spectra Blast.  
  
Spellbinder was hit and exploded. Suddenly a card landed and the bats flew up, forming a giant Spellbinder.  
  
***  
  
The tidal wave was still coming.  
  
In the Aquabase everything was done what they could do. All the necessary doors were sealed and oxygen tanks were handed out in case it went wrong.  
  
***  
  
Carter had called upon the Rescue Zords and they had formed the Lightspeed Megazord. Also Ryan had flown in with the Max Solarzord.  
  
The Ninja Rangers were still clearing the area of Batlings. Although they already had cleared a lot, there were plenty more.  
  
Both Zords landed and faced the giant Spellbinder. Both were ready to attack.  
  
Spellbinder fired of some energy blasts from his hand, striking the two Zords perfectly.  
  
The Max Solarzord had recovered very fast and flew up, doing a flying leap kick. It only didn't help much. Spellbinder laughed and threw the Zord on the ground.  
  
Luckily the Lightspeed Megazord had recovered and had called on the Lightspeed Saber. Then they had commanded it to ignite. But when they tried to slash, Spellbinder grabbed the sword and let energy flow trough it, causing explosions in the Megazord.  
  
Both Zords were recovering and Ryan and the others were talking what to do now. After a few moments they reached a decision.  
  
Carter slit his Battle Booster in place and initiated the Lightspeed Solarzord. He punched "356" and both the Lightspeed Megazord and the Max Solarzord took off into the air and formed the Lightspeed Solarzord.  
  
Spellbinder only laughed.  
  
And the tidal wave was still coming.  
  
***  
  
Kim flipped in the air to avoid a kick of a Batling and landed in a calm place. She took a moment to survey the Zord fight.  
  
She was worried that something would happen to Ryan. She was always worried for her friends in battle, but when she was worried for Ryan it was much more intense.  
  
Suddenly a figure landed in her back and she was floored, face towards the ground. When the figure stood up she saw it was Kat.  
  
"How are you doing, Kat?" she asked quickly, seeing that Kat stood difficult.  
  
"I hurt my leg badly and it's giving me some trouble." Kat said.  
  
Kim turned her mind back that matter, hunched down, put her hands on Kat's leg and focused. A pink glow was visible and Kats leg was healed. Then both headed back in the battle.  
  
***  
  
The Lightspeed Solarzord was doing a little bit better against Spellbinder, but Ryan, who sat up in the Max Solarzord, saw also the tidal wave coming. Looking thru the sky, he saw the energy vortex. He thought for a few moments, but then everything clicked in his mind.  
  
"Carter, I am going to stop the tidal wave." Ryan sent to the main cockpit and directly left his cockpit. Then he headed towards the warehouse.  
  
Entering he was immediately gripped by the energy vortex. He was afraid he was going to be sucked in and he struggled to stay grounded. He started to enter the energy vortex further and pain flared thru his body.  
  
Passing further and further into the vortex, he had to struggle to stay conscious. Suddenly he saw a large crystal ball in the middle. He figured that he should destroy the ball.  
  
Pulling out his Axe, he came to the ball. He took a position and slashed at the ball. He felt that he was flying thru the sky and then he knew nothing.  
  
***  
  
The Ninja Rangers finally had defeated the last Batling. The Zord battle was still going on.  
  
The Ninja Rangers turned towards the warehouse and when they wanted to headed towards it, there was a large explosion.  
  
This caused four things: the energy vortex disappeared, the tidal wave and Queen Bansheera's face did the same and Spellbinder exploded.  
  
***   
  
Dana stared at the explosion of the warehouse. She could only think of Ryan. She didn't notice the energy vortex, the tidal wave and Queen Bansheera's face disappearing and she didn't notice Spellbinder's explosion. She could only whisper: "Ryan, no…" and that over and over again.  
  
Kelsey saw that Dana had frozen. When Carter ordered to go down, Kelsey grabbed Dana and took her with her.  
  
***  
  
The Lightspeed Rangers joined the Ninja Rangers. They all stared at the explosion. The Lightspeed Rangers had taken their helmets of and the Ninja Rangers their masks.  
  
   
  
Carter softly informed the Ninja Rangers of Ryan's presence in the building in the time of the explosion.   
  
Kat had to support Kim when the petite gymnast turned pale and started shaking.  
  
***  
  
Ryan awoke with his head pounding. He noticed that he had demorphed and that he was buried under some rumble. He was about to get up, when he heard voices.  
  
It was Jinxer's sobbing: "Oh no! This is unimaginable!" and Olympius sighting: "I knew I shouldn't have trusted those buffoons." He could also hear Vypra and Loki trying to offer their condolences, but they didn't get a chance.  
  
They were arguing for a while when Ryan heard another voice calling: "Olympius." He had some trouble to stay clear enough to hear everything, but he made out that it was Queen Bansheera. A few moments after he had reached that conclusion, he lost again consciousness.  
  
***  
  
After the flames had subdued a little, the assembled Ninja and Lightspeed Rangers demorphed and headed inside. They entered calling, but nobody reacted. They searched, but they couldn't find a thing.  
  
Suddenly Tommy got an idea. He turned towards Kat and Adam. "Can you guys feel him somewhere?" Kat and Adam nodded and closed their eye's, focusing. Purple and black glows could be seen.  
  
Adam opened his eye's and pointed towards a heap of rubble. "Under there." he said. Kat reached the same conclusion a few moments later. "I am sensing his emotions right now. A few moments ago not. He must have become awake just a few moments ago."  
  
While she said this, the rubble started moving and Ryan's torso became visible. When the others saw that, they immediately headed towards him and helped him out.  
  
Dana hugged him, but then she saw him wince. "Lay down. At first I want to check you out. Kim, can you give me a hand?"  
  
Ryan obeyed his sister and Kim and Dana did their work.. After they were finished they talked a little and Kim put her hands on Ryan's chest. The pink glow was visible while Kim's healing powers did their work and healed Ryan's battered body. They went back to the Aquabase.  
  
***  
  
"She may not have her whole body back, but Queen Bansheera's powers will only get stronger! And one day, no matter what you do, no matter what weapons you build, she'll destroy us to build her palace." Ryan pointed out by the evaluation.  
  
Ryan had been checked out by Miss Fairweather and everyone had showered. Now he was explaining the dangers.  
  
Miss Fairweather reacted a little bit sceptic: "You're saying she 's indestructible?"  
  
"There must be some way to stop her!" was Carter's reaction.  
  
While he had been checked out, Ryan had reached a decision. "Yes! The demons are free now but there was a time when they were all captured, so we know it's possible. I'm going to leave."  
  
Everyone was stunned. When Kelsey offered assistance, he said: "No, Mariner Bay needs you. And Mariner Bay needs the Ninja Rangers too."  
  
Everyone nodded, only Kimberly not. "I am going with you. You can argue long or short, but you are not going alone. When I am really needed, Adam can contact me telepathically and I will teleport here."  
  
After a short discussion everyone agreed. Ryan went to comfort the striken Dana and Kim started saying goodbye to the Ninja Rangers. After they all had said goodbye, the couple left the room, their team-mates watching and praying they would come back safe. 


End file.
